Necesidad de patos, por favor
by Hagastian
Summary: Su relación era un cliché, aunque John no esperaba que Sherlock le sorprendiera con una ridícula novedad. Para Lenayuri, que lo pidió en el grupo Slash de Request en Facebook.


**Disclaimer:** Nada reconocible me pertenece. La imagen que inspiró esto (la que aparece en el fic) pertenece a **Dotdodoe **y el diálogo lo publicó** Bloffle; **la primera artista de pixiv, la segunda user de tumblr.

**Palabras:** 860.

**Nota:** Esto es para Lena, que pidió un fic en el grupo de request de FB y no pude resistir hacerlo. Fue entretenido, especialmente porque gracias a esto estoy volviendo a escribir historias c:

¡Espero que disfruten!

* * *

•**_Necesidad_** **de patos, por favor**•

* * *

A lo largo de los años y a medida que de alguna mágica manera su relación se estabilizó a esa normalidad que siempre les caracterizó, su conexión personal se hizo tan fuerte que para crear intimidad no hizo falta más que un beso robado en una noche de calma, cuando solo las luces del exterior iluminaban sus caras. Las sombras guardaron los susurros ("Sherlock..." "Elemental, mi estimado John") y los sonrojos suaves ante los roces de las manos, los corazones palpitantes en el sentimiento obvio y que ellos; fieles a las representaciones de sus personalidades, nunca manifestaron en voz alta.

Con la intimidad que poseían, quizás no era necesario demostrar más que eso. Sería incómodo para ambos convertirse en personas que declaraban cursimente sus emociones. Así estaba bien y fue todo lo que necesitaron para establecerse más claramente dentro de una relación.

Y ahora, meses después de esa declaración no dicha, sus rutinas no han cambiado. Ellos no han cambiado. Sherlock sigue siendo un imbécil insufrible y egocéntrico y John continúa con su trabajo, quejas y agradable humor en general. Sigue igual, la misma rutina desde que viven juntos. Lo que ha cambiado son los detalles que solo a ellos les importan: caricias imprevistas en los hombros o cabello, besos en las comisuras de los labios (John los inicia en su mayoría) y abrazos largos, robados cuando son un conjunto de piernas y brazos enredados en las noches de sueño.

Y claro, el sexo.

(John disfruta del contacto físico, los gemidos, de Sherlock y su expresión maravillosa al correrse y quedar en blanco, mirando a la nada.

Serlock goza de John en la plenitud de la palabra).

Es en este punto de su vida, cuando pareciera que nada podría sorprenderlos, que un caso de esos horriblemente largos, aparece. No es nada que no hubieran tratado antes; asesinos genios que creían saberlo todo y se regocijaban en jugar con la inteligencia de la policía. Cuerpos en diferentes estados de putrefacción dispersos en los más variados puntos de Londres; y por supuesto Sherlock animado hasta la euforia, sin comer, ni dormir ni absolutamente nada que no fuera el caso.

Era un cliché de su propia relación, pensó John mientras subían las escaleras, un descanso prácticamente que obligó a que tuvieran.

—¡Las alcantarillas Sherlock! —gritó con cansancio, aún estaba agitado de correr tanto. Solo quiere aprovechar esta pausa lo mejor posible. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó a un lado para lavarla apenas pudiera; quién sabe las infecciones que pudieron haber tomado por ese recorrido tan pintoresco—. Para ese tipo de cosas hay equipo adecu-; olvídalo. Nunca entenderás las precauciones.

Movió la cabeza en una queja y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo de agua, pensando en qué medicinas tenía por si Sherlock decidía que su visita bajo tierra era una buena forma de cultivar bacterias. Mientras se entretenía en su lista mental, ordenó a Sherlock que aprovechara de tomar un baño y por la gracia de lo que fuera en lo que creyera, se limpiara a consciencia y hiciera el favor de dejar la ropa de ambos en algún lugar visible para lavarla después.

—Nada de besos o contacto físico hasta que estemos limpios —agregó con un marcado ceño de fingido disgusto. Sherlock se movió con una mueca de indignación indiferente. John sonrió cuando escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse—. ¡Deja agua caliente para mí! ¡Y nada de cultivos en las cortinas!

Ocupó el tiempo en buscar ropa limpia, hidratarse y comer algo rápido. La normalidad momentánea revitalizándolo un poco. Luego se dirigió al baño; donde no esperaba que Sherlock estuviera realmente en la bañera haciendo lo que le dijo.

Fue una grata sorpresa encontrarlo allí.

No fue tan grato ver que se metió con ropa, chaqueta incluida en el agua.

Pero fue divertido ver a los patos allí, con sus ojos de nada nadando en un horizonte sin fin para ellos.

Se rió, acercándose a mirarlo con un rostro severo; pero Sherlock se levantó y se colocó a su altura, besándolo fugazmente en la boca, dejando un rastro de humedad en sus mejillas.

—Te mojé, mis manos están con jabón. Estás limpio donde quería besarte —aclaró Sherlock ante que si quiera pudiera abrir la boca para reclamar—. Todo está sucio de todas formas —añadió volviendo a sumergirse en el agua, tomando un patito de goma, llevándolo a recorrer el contorno de la bañera en una pantomima de un niño—. Cuándo los compré no pensé que los usaría.

John se rió por la inexpresividad del comentario. Él tampoco esperó algo así, pero allí estaban. Sonrió antes de agacharse y besar a Sherlock; el murmullo quedo de "no seas un niño y báñate. Volveré a buscar tu ropa". Se levantó para tomar un pato de la repisa y lanzarlo al agua, aterrizó en la cabeza de Sherlock.

—No me bañaré contigo si eso es lo que pretendes. Date prisa.

Se rió de nuevo, todo era tan cliché, tan normal para ellos, que era ridículo.

Era un cliché, sí, uno grande; pero con amarillos matices nuevos.

(John amaba esta rutina).

* * *

**Notas finales** ¡Gracias por leer! Se agradecen los comentarios y Lena, espero que lo hayas gozado C:

Oh well, después de muchísimos meses sin escribir, creo que es una hora relativamente buena para dejar de flojear y regresar. AW YES.


End file.
